


Kiss Me

by Wildefire86



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildefire86/pseuds/Wildefire86
Summary: Sonic knew today was going to be a big deal. It's not every day your ex-girlfriend who also happens to be a princess gets married after all, but he never would have guessed it would lead to this....
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027479
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran. I heard that song and couldn't get this out of my head until I wrote it down. I think you'll figure out which part it inspired specifically, but I'll add a note at the end just in case. :-)
> 
> Huge thank you to Dumbledore-The-Phoenix once again. You are my hero and the best beta I could ever ask for! <3
> 
> If you haven't read the previous parts of this series I would encourage you to do so, but it isn't absolutely necessary. 
> 
> I really just hope this story makes you smile and feel a little happier than you were before.

# Kiss Me

“Sonic, it’s time to get up.”

A muffled groan sounded in response as a cobalt body burrowed and nestled closer to Shadow’s under soft blankets. 

The ebony hedgehog sighed and wrapped his arm around his lover, soaking up the contact that he knew would have to sustain him until the next time they were able to sneak away from prying eyes. One of his hands idly trailed up and down Sonic’s arm as he stared thoughtfully at the far wall.

Just over three months. A single season, the journey from the budding heat of Summer to the spectacular leaves of Autumn, was all it took for his life to become completely and irrevocably changed. Before, aside from Rouge and Omega, he’d spent most of his time in peaceful, if lonely, solitude, jumping from one G.U.N. mission to the next and had fully expected things to stay that way… indefinitely. But then….

His very persistent and courageous boyfriend shattered both of their worlds by saying those three very special words….

Well, technically, there had been way more than three words in that confession, but that’s what it all boiled down to. Unbelievably, Sonic loved him. And despite his fear, Shadow just couldn’t help but love him back. He was head over heels for a certain Hero of Mobius whether he liked it or not. 

Which led him back to his current situation….

“Sonic, in about five minutes, your brother is going to bounce in here to wake you up, and we don’t want a repeat of a certain… _incident_ … do we?”

More semi-conscious grumbling reached black ears, and Shadow chuckled, kissing the top of the blue head just barely poking out from under blankets before trying to untangle himself from his lover. 

“Nooooooo,” came a disgruntled cry. “It’s too early, you’re too warm, and I just cannn’t….”

“First, it is not too early, it's nearly 11, and second, you’re going to have to. Today’s the wedding, and we both have places to be.”

Shadow tried to pull away again, but tenacious peach arms pulled him right back. His eyes flew open as the blue hero rolled across his body, lean thighs trapping his hips as he was straddled. Emerald eyes, finally open, looked at him slyly. 

“Hedgehog...” Shadow warned, “Five minutes, four now. By some miracle, even after your horrible influence, that fox is very punctual.”

Sonic chuckled huskily and lowered himself down onto the agent’s muscular chest. He nuzzled past the white fluff of chest fur, placing soft kisses against the agent’s neck as obsidian hands slid over his hips and up his back, pressing him close. “You’re not trying very hard to leave...” Sonic whispered, rolling his hips against Shadow's and savoring the sharp intake of air that followed.

“You’re quickly approaching the point of no return, Faker.”

“Mmmm, well I guess it’s a good thing I fixed the lock on the door….”

“And how are you going to explain your very vocal sounds to your brother when he arrives in the next three minutes?”

Sonic rose up to glare at his partner. “Ok, I’m not _that_ loud.”

Shadow raised his eyebrows incredulously. 

“I’m not--ahhh!!”

In a flash Shadow rolled and pinned the blue hero beneath him. His lips captured peach, and he felt Sonic melt, his body instantly responding in all the ways Shadow knew it would. 

Sonic sighed as bare hands slid through fur and their bodies pressed together, aligning perfectly, two living, breathing puzzle pieces meant only for the other. Shadow moved a hand down Sonic’s side lightly, a smile on his face as the hero giggled at the playful touch. 

Suddenly a knock at the door had them both freezing. “Sonic, are you up yet?” 

“Uh, yeah buddy, j-just--um!” The blue hedgehog stammered from under the weight of the amorous G.U.N. agent whose hand had continued its way south. “Just--ah!” he gulped. “Give me a few minutes, okay?” 

Sonic swore he could almost _hear_ his little brother roll his eyes through the door. “We don’t have a few minutes! Are you still in bed?” The door handle jiggled and, to Sonic’s horror, started to open….

Shadow _squeaked_ as he yanked the covers over his upturned quills. Sonic had never, in the decade he’d known him, EVER heard Shadow make that sound. It would have been hysterical if his younger brother wasn’t standing in the entryway to his room, a doorknob in his hand and a mixture of shock and horror plastered on his face. 

Tails was frozen. His brother had never had a girl in his room, let alone in his _bed_. And he would have told him if he was dating someone! But then the observant kitsune’s eyes fell to the floor near the bed where a pair of familiar hover skates rested. He swayed as his very adept brain tried to process what he was seeing. “ARE YOU IN BED WITH _SHADOW_!?”

Sonic’s eyes were wide. “Nooo… I… uh… got a new body pillow!”

“That wears hover skates!?”

In the darkness under the blankets, Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed before uncovering his head and glancing sheepishly at the stunned teenager. “Hello, fox.”

Tails blinked several times, his mouth still agape, before turning and dashing away. 

Sonic cringed and groaned while Shadow glared at him. “Fixed the lock, huh?”

Sonic lifted a pillow off the bed and yelled into it. 

  


* * *

  


Shadow had offered to stay and talk to the young fox with him, but Sonic knew that this was a conversation he needed to have on his own. With one last kiss goodbye, the agent had disappeared in a flash of chaos control, leaving Sonic alone. 

He took a deep breath and looked over at the disheveled bedclothes and found comfort in such a simple symbol of the way his life had changed. He smiled softly and trailed a hand along the top blanket that Shadow preferred so much before steeling himself and making his way downstairs. Time to face the music.

He found Tails bustling around the kitchen and just barely caught a protein bar before it smacked him in the face. “No time for breakfast--wait?? Why aren’t you dressed?!”

Sonic tore open the wrapper and took a bite. “I’m just gonna dress there, so it’s all bagged up. Less chance of me destroying it on the way, and those things are expensive….”

“Sonic, you seriously _cannot_ be late to the princess’ wedding,” the fox said as he moved to their living room and sat to put on his shiny, black dress shoes.

“I won’t, I got it all planned out.”

“Uh huh.”

Sonic downed the rest of the bar and tossed his trash into the garbage before following his younger brother and plopping down in the nearby arm chair. “Soo….”

“We seriously do not need to talk about this,” Tails said quickly, lacing up a shoe and starting on the other.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Tails looked up into apologetic green eyes and sighed. “Why didn’t you? Did you think I would judge--”

“No, no, nothing like that. We just wanted to keep it under wraps because… you know how the press gets--”

“I’m not the press, I’m your brother. Who loves you, I might add, and only wants you to be happy.”

Sonic hung his head, ears drooping. “I know, you’re right. I should have told you. Maybe it would have even been easier than sorting through it all on my own. As it is, it took me a long time to figure out I had feelings for my freaking rival, and.... Anyway, Tails… I’m really sorry. Can you forgive me?”

The kitsune pulled his namesakes into his lap and leaned back into the couch. “Of course, but… Shadow? Really? I didn’t know you were… you know, into guys. Plus I thought he hated you?”

“I guess I didn’t really know either. Not until I realized what I was feeling, anyway,” he trailed off as he stared down at his gloved hands and tried to piece together his thoughts. “But, yeah, Shadow. I love him.”

“And he… loves you back?”

Sonic chuckled and met his brother’s gaze. “He really does.”

The fox bit his lip thoughtfully and finally nodded. “I’m not going to lie, I was starting to suspect you were dating someone, but I thought you were probably hiding it because of Amy.”

“Actually, Amy knows. And Rouge.”

“What? Before me?”

Sonic held up his hands in defense. “Rouge figured it out on her own. She lives with Shadow, remember? And the thing with Amy… that’s a whole story on its own.”

“How’d she take it?”

“Amy?” The hero looked away for a moment and sighed. “Better than I thought she would. She’s tougher than I gave her credit for.”

“So… you’re going to keep it a secret?”

“For a little while longer if we can….”

Tails exhaled loudly, but nodded. “Ok. Your secret is safe with me, and if you’re happy, I’m happy, but you know you can talk to me, right? I’m not a kid anymore. You don’t have to hide things like this from me or try and deal with things on your own, because… you’re not alone. You have me.”

“I know, buddy,” Sonic said, smiling and moving to sit next to his brother. He ruffled the tufts of long fur falling into his brother’s eyes. “I love you, too.”

Tails batted his hand away and glared as he straightened his fur. “Dude, I just styled this! It took, like, an _hour_.”

Sonic laughed and stood, plucking his cell from his quills to check the time. “Shit! We really do need to go!”

“I told you!”

Sonic got a thoughtful look on his face. “You know… it’s been a while since we got the Tornado out….”

  


* * *

  


A short while later, the hero and sidekick walked toward the castle entrance, which was guarded in force by armed infantry. They recognized the duo immediately and saluted as they parted to allow them passage. Sonic tipped his head in acknowledgement, grateful they were there just in case Eggman tried anything today of all days….

Tails looked around as they entered and noted the signs indicating the area where the ceremony would be held. “I’m gonna go snag us a seat. See you inside?”

Sonic nodded and held up his bagged tux. “I’m gonna throw this on, and then I’ll be there.”

The fox nodded and disappeared while Sonic looked around for somewhere private. It had been a good while since he’d been in the castle, years in fact, but surely it couldn’t be that different? He moved down the hall and, sure enough,found the elaborate, old-fashioned water closet he’d frequented in the past to escape from Amy’s pursuits.... 

He grumbled to himself as he shrugged on the constraining clothes. Being a male Mobian, he hardly ever wore them--he didn’t need to--and he was a little more than grumpy about having to do so now. But princesses don’t get married every day. Specifically princesses who were also resistance leaders and ex-girlfriends….

Jeeze life was complicated. 

He stared into the mirror as he struggled with his bow tie, trying unsuccessfully to get it on straight. He should have just bought the clip on, but the damn clerk at the store had been so horrified by the mere thought that Sonic had brushed it off as a joke. 

Finally, he gave up, thinking maybe Tails could help him, and stowed the bag before dashing away and toward the ceremony room. He slid to a stop at the entrance, his eyes nearly falling out of his head when Shadow walked into the hallway with Rouge, and Omega at his sides. He’d never seen the hedgehog wear clothes before, which was honestly just fine with him. He preferred him naked, except for maybe this….

The black tux was sharply cut and perfectly tailored, and though he loathed that Shadow’s white chest fluff was covered, he was _really_ digging that tie…. He looked every bit the agent he was, an intoxicating blend of sex and danger that immediately had his mouth dry as a bone and his mind going down a very specific trail of thought....

From down the hallway, crimson eyes met his, followed by the briefest smile, and Sonic felt his heart skip a beat. Chaos this was hard. How was he supposed to spend the next several hours not making sure the entire world knew that Shadow was his?

“I hate to say it, but _damn_ , he cleans up nice,” a bright voice commented from behind, making him nearly jump out of his skin. 

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and tried to fight the blush he felt creeping across his muzzle. “Hey, Ames.”

“I can see it, you know.”

“See what?” Sonic asked, turning to fully face the pink hedgehog. 

She smiled bittersweetly at him, smoothing the front of her silky red formal gown. “How much you love him.”

He felt his face heat up even more, but along with it was a surge of… pure happiness, and he couldn’t help his flustered grin. “Yeah, I do,” he said, looking over his shoulder for another glance at his boyfriend, but he was already gone. 

Disappointed, he looked back at Amy and opened his hands toward her in appreciation of her ensemble. “You look gorgeous.” He’d have had to be blind not to see the flash of pain cross her face before she plastered on a smile. “Thanks, Sonic.” She paused, as though fighting some internal conflict. “Can I ask you something?”

He shrugged. “Sure. We have a few minutes before the ceremony. What’s up?”

She gestured for him to walk with her down one of the other long, seemingly endless hallways of Acorn Castle. After she made sure they were away from the throng of press begging for a sighting of Princess Sally in her wedding dress, she looped her arm into his. He glanced down at the contact but said nothing. 

“I was going to ask you if you were doing okay, seeing Sally getting married to someone else, but seeing how you look at Shadow already answers that question.”

“I’m happy she’s happy, but also… grateful? If we never broke up, then I would never have what I do with Shadow....”

She nodded. “That’s what I thought, which leads me to my second question….”

“Which is…?”

Amy sighed and grabbed the piece of fabric he was holding in his hand. She turned him toward her and started fixing the tie around his neck. “Why are you still keeping things a secret? Am I the only one who knows?”

Sonic tensed and looked away for a moment. “No, Rouge knows, and Tails accidentally found out this morning--”

“How did he find out accidentally? Wait, you know what,” she shook her head, “Never mind.”

Sonic’s face burned, but he continued on. “No one else knows. And I guess that’s on me. Shadow doesn’t care what anyone thinks, but I-I’m afraid that when the press gets wind of it….”

“You think it will scare him away?”

“He hates attention. He hates being in the spotlight. If they know we’re dating, they’ll be after him day and night. There will be no end to it.”

“Sonic… I’m pretty sure Shadow can take care of himself. Besides, it’s only a matter of time before people figure it out anyway. If anyone else had seen the way you were looking at him earlier….”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just wanted to enjoy it for a little bit, you know? Without the outside world coming in and dissecting every little thing, following us around, publicizing every second of our lives….”

Amy straightened his finished tie just a little and stepped back to admire her work. She paused for a moment and then took his gloved hands in hers. “Talk to him. I have a feeling he’s only keeping it secret because he thinks it’s what you want.”

He stared down at their hands thoughtfully for a moment. There was a time in his life when he thought he and Amy were endgame. Not because he loved her, or was attracted to her necessarily, but just because… it made sense. It didn’t hurt that she was strong and kind and had grown into a capable strategic leader over the years. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. “Thank you, Ames.”

She smiled at him, if only a little sorrowfully. “Come on, we should head back before the ceremony starts.”

“You go on, I’m gonna step outside for just a minute and get a bit of fresh air. I’ll see you inside.”

Amy nodded and turned to walk the way they’d come. He watched her for a minute, thinking of the things she’d said. He inhaled deeply and turned to exit nearest the gardens. It was late afternoon now, the sun just dipping into the western horizon, its rays still bright and bountiful. Gravel and dried leaves crunched under his uncomfortable oxfords as he stepped out onto the winding path. Those flowers and plants that were more tolerant of the chill brought on by Fall were planted throughout the space in cheerful colors of yellow, orange, and plum. He traced his fingers over their silky petals thoughtfully. 

Amy was right. It was only a matter of time before the world knew about his relationship with Shadow, and truthfully, he wanted them to know. He wanted to shout his love from the mountaintops. He wanted to walk hand in hand down sidewalks, cozy up next to each other in the same seat of a booth, order for each other at restaurants, dance to every romantic song that had ever existed…. He wanted it all. Everything wasn’t too much to ask for… right?

The sudden sound of footsteps had him turning around, assuming that one of the journalists had trailed him. Much to his surprise, his partner stood smirking at him, arms crossed over his chest and looking hot as hell in that damn tuxedo. 

Amy was right. They had to talk. Trying to keep his hands off Shadow tonight was almost certain to require a level of self control and restraint he just didn’t possess. 

“The wedding is about to start,” Shadow started before eying the hero carefully. “Are you okay?”

Sonic nodded. “Yeah, I’m--”

Shadow glanced around suspiciously. “Hold that thought.” He reached out to touch Sonic’s arm, whispering _chaos control_ under his breath. 

They reappeared a moment later outside the same small water closet Sonic had used to change in earlier. Within a second, Shadow had checked for onlookers, and pulled them both into the tiny space. Sonic didn’t have a chance to think or say anything. The second Shadow closed the door, he was on him. He pushed the blue hedgehog back into the wall roughly and kissed him with such hunger, Sonic felt every thought he’d previously held in his brain disappear. There was only Shadow. 

He groaned and buried his hands in crimson-striped quills, deepening their kiss until finally Shadow broke away breathlessly. Heated crimson eyes looked him up and down as he licked his lips. “I couldn’t bear sitting through this whole wedding and reception and watching you look so… _hot_ and not doing that.”

Sonic pulled the agent’s head back down and kissed him again, lips and tongue translating the overwhelming feelings of love and passion into physical touch until the room was spinning, and the need for oxygen became too much. Reluctantly he pulled away, panting, while Shadow cupped his muzzle, gloved thumb tracing the flush of red he’d put there. Sonic’s own gloved hand returned the gesture as he got lost in crimson eyes. “We could come out.”

Shadow’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“We could come out publicly, as a couple.”

“You’re ready for that?”

Sonic nodded. “I don’t care what people say or think…. I was only worried that the constant onslaught of media attention would….”

“Would what?”

Sonic looked down and closed his eyes. “Drive you so crazy, that eventually you couldn’t stand it anymore?”

“You think it would make me leave you?”

“Maybe… I don’t know….”

“I would have thought I made myself clear,” Shadow said, tilting a peach muzzle up so that emerald eyes met his again. “But since it seems there is still some confusion, or doubt, let me say it again. I love you. There’s nothing in this universe or any other that would push me away from you. Even if I were to lose my memories again, I wouldn’t forget you because this, what I feel for you… it’s not in my head,” he said, placing a hand on his own chest. “It’s here. Woven in with the very fabric of my being. I’m yours as long as you want me.”

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow and kissed him softly. “Just so you know, I’ll want you forever.”

“I can deal with forever.”

A knock at the door had them reflexively jumping apart. With one last quick kiss, Shadow disappeared from the room, and Sonic was left trying to get himself together before joining the rest of the wedding guests.

  


* * *

  


The wedding had a simple elegance to it that spoke of the princess’s tastes as well as her desire to spend money on her people instead of extravagant decorations. But even so, the colors of yellow and violet, the duo selected by the loving couple, were everywhere. Flowers, billowing yards of tulle, and silk decorated the long audience chamber that had been set up with row after row of wooden chairs. Despite the fact that he had known Sally wanted to keep things small, there were at least a couple hundred people in attendance. But, Sonic supposed, that was small, considering two kingdoms were being merged. 

Fortunately, the wedding itself was short--no long drawn out vows of obedience and pledges of fidelity that he’d witnessed at the couple of human weddings he’d attended in the past. It was just a simple exchange of rings and the shared promise of a future filled with love, support, compassion, and grace.

It was actually… kind of beautiful. 

Especially now that he had Shadow in his life, and he felt those things, all of them, so deeply. 

He smiled softly to himself as he took a sip of the beer that had been provided with his meal at the reception and sought out his boyfriend as he had a dozen times already. Across the room, at a large round table reserved for Commander Tower, his wife, and Team Dark, Shadow was sitting back in his chair, arms over his chest, as Rouge poked him and winked. Sonic had no idea what she was saying, but the shake of Shadow’s head was so exaggerated, it must have been something particularly ridiculous. 

As the last of the plates were taken away, the lights dimmed, and music started to echo through the ballroom as the blissful newlyweds strolled out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Sonic smiled as he leaned his chair back on two legs and watched the couple dance through their song. He really was glad Sally was happy. He was even happy for Monkey Kahn, for what it was worth. 

“Think that’ll ever be you, Sugarhog?”

Sonic jumped, nearly sprawling backwards in his chair, but caught himself on the table just in time. He glanced over at Bunnie in surprise as a couple of the other nearby Freedom Fighters at their table turned their attention toward him. He coughed a little awkwardly as the next slow song started playing, and other couples migrated to the dance floor. He shrugged. “Who knows?”

The golden rabbit reached for her husband’s hand as she stood to lead him out with the others. She smiled at the coyote lovingly before turning back to Sonic. “Maybe you should ask Amy out. You never know until you try….”

Sonic barely managed to push down his irritation as he stared up at the golden rabbit. “I--”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Sonic’s ears immediately perked up toward the familiar deep voice. Shadow stood directly in front of him, eyeing Bunnie with mild annoyance. He held out his hand to Sonic. “May I have this dance?”

The Hero of Mobius’ face broke out into a wide grin as he took the extended white gloved hand. “Thought you’d never ask.”

The ebony hedgehog smirked and amid the surprised gasps, led him out to the center of the dance floor. As they passed, other tables full of chattering guests grew silent, one by one staring at the couple as they walked by. 

Shadow stopped once they reached an open space and drew Sonic close to him, a hand resting gently on his waist, the other holding their joined hands pressed close to his chest as they began to sway with the music. 

“Are they staring?” Sonic whispered, focusing only on Shadow. 

Crimson eyes flickered away from emerald for just a moment before returning and nodding slightly. “Definitely.”

“Well… shall we give them something to talk about?”

A rare true smile graced Shadow’s face, the kind that only Sonic brought out. “Absolutely.”

Without another word, he spun the blue hedgehog out away from him and then pulled him back, bodies pressed flush together again as they returned to swaying. Sonic laughed, eyes only for Shadow, and just like that, the rest of the world melted away into nothing but the feeling of their hands intertwined and their bodies moving together to the soft beat of a love song. Sonic was entranced, staring deeply into the depths of crimson pools through which his world began and ended. “You look amazing, by the way,” he whispered to the ebony hedgehog. “I meant to tell you earlier, but you, um, distracted me.”

A soft chuckle reached his ear as Shadow pulled him even closer. “I think it goes without saying I feel the same way… hence the cause of your distraction.”

“Maybe I’ll break this old thing out a little more often.”

“So long as you’re prepared for me to rip it off of you.”

Sonic choked on his own spit and then laughed, a bright red flush creeping along his muzzle. “I think I can agree to those terms.”

Sonic closed his eyes and breathed in Shadow’s scent of cinnamon and cloves, and felt… content. “You ready for the onslaught when this song ends?” he whispered.

“I’m ready for anything, so long as you’re by my side.”

Sonic pulled back slightly so he could see Shadow’s face again. He smirked at him. “Now who’s being cheesy?”

The black hedgehog sighed in amusement. “I guess you’re rubbing off on me.”

“Damn straight.”

Around them the music tapered off, the magical moment fading away into a perfect memory. Together they stopped swaying, but just before Sonic turned to face… everyone, Shadow pulled him back and dipped him low, capturing his lips in a gentle, yet world-dizzying kiss. Sonic felt his heart soar as he wrapped his arms around ebony shoulders and closed his eyes. 

They broke away a moment later to deafening silence. Sonic tensed as Shadow pulled him upright and turned to face the room, Shadow’s hand laced with his, but then a sudden whoop broke the quiet like a boulder being dropped in a pond. Amy stood and cheered, while Rouge catcalled and the rest of their friends joined in with their own whistles and claps of approval and merriment. 

Sonic flushed, but it was only partly embarrassment. In fact, it was truthfully very much joy. He turned to Shadow and almost laughed at the look of pure shock on his face. He knocked into him slightly with his shoulder and grinned, waiting for the other to catch up on processing the people’s response to their revelation. Finally, he pulled him back toward the tables, waving and nodding toward the various congratulations and atta boys being tossed at them as they passed. 

Not far away, Sonic could see Knuckles barricading the way of a frenzied group of journalists. The red echidna looked briefly over his shoulder and shot the blue hedgehog a thumbs up before resuming his impenetrable stance. 

The approval of his friends and allies wasn’t necessary… but Chaos, between that and Shadow’s hand in his? He’d never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably guessed it, but in my head, Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran plays as they dance. I'll never be able to associate the song with anything else! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to all of you who leave kudos and comments. They lift me up, make my day, and keep me writing! <3
> 
> Next up will be a smutty one shot if I can get it finished soon, followed by a holiday themed story that makes me cackle as I write, so... I'm going to be a liiitttllee mean to Shadow. But just a little. Probably. I'll be adding artwork to How Long Will I Love You soon and will post on Twitter when that's done, so follow me @nottheweirdest1 for that and fanfiction updates if you're interested! :-)


End file.
